


Tell Me

by Kharons_Shotgun



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharons_Shotgun/pseuds/Kharons_Shotgun
Summary: 「為什麼說謊，我親愛的兄長？」Loki在他耳旁低語。他以一隻手掌壓住Thor後腰，象徵性地阻止身下人扭動求歡：「關於蛇的那件事，在我們八歲的時候？我從沒聽你說謊說得那麼真。」—短打，時間在Thor 3: Ragnarok結束前。基本上就是滾床單，以及Thor自以為的單箭頭。





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  我應該要在這邊寫些什麼警告你們，但我猜你們不需要任何警告也知道他倆很kinky了...  
>   
> ＊1/28：漏字更新  
> ＊1/29：錯字更新  
>   
> 

  
  
  
　　當Loki往他胸膛輕輕一推，Thor沒抗拒，他故意放鬆腳跟往後墜落，任自己跌進那不甚柔軟的船艙床墊內。  
  
　　當Loki卸下他靴子，以情色的方式撫摸腳踝，Thor仍然沒抗拒，他故意張開雙腿，任自己被那道笑得狡詐的人影籠罩。  
  
　　當Loki深深埋入他體內，陰莖推到底部又緩慢抽出，Thor依然沒抗拒，他故意放肆呻吟，任自己的單眼眼罩被剝下，細長手指搔撫他眼窩邊緣，輕撓那些結痂又敏感的肌膚，自己則將臀部向後推，似永不知足的淫靡私娼，迫不及待向自己的兄弟索求快感。  
  
　　眾人還在等待，等待一切安頓妥當後，Asgard的新主神前往大堂發表演說。當然，沒人期待他們曾經的雷神說出什麼感人肺腑的自白——他們都見識過Odin的大兒子有麼善戰，自然也知曉他有多麼不擅言詞——他是一位戰士，不是政治家，且堪堪達到領袖標準，但他們知道這位年輕神祇是僅剩的希望，也願意仰望並追隨他。  
  
　　可沒人知道，當他們在等待領袖現身並安撫人心時，他們的領袖正在尋找另一種慰藉。他雙手絞緊床單，任Loki一次又一次瘋狂操弄他，神智陷入恍惚。  
  
　　每一次深入都是他兄弟仍健在的最佳證明，每一次抽出都讓他嗚咽。他的呻吟是獻給邪神的荒淫供品，他的後穴則是接納神旨的完美容器。  
  
　　「為什麼說謊，我親愛的兄長？」在Thor即將高潮時，Loki一邊在他耳旁低語，一邊放緩速度。他以一隻手掌壓住Thor後腰，象徵性地阻止Thor扭動求歡：「關於蛇的那件事，在我們八歲的時候？我還以為你是個誠實的人，雷神——噢不，我現在該稱你為Asgard的主神了——我刺了你一刀，嗯？我從沒聽你說謊說得那麼真。」他聲音無比輕柔，卻讓人不禁戰慄。  
  
　　假如Thor從不認識Loki，他現在或許會心生恐懼，在那縹緲又充滿威嚇的溫柔之中，他幾乎能嚐到那股腥酸腐味。可他不，他認識Loki太久了，他認識了他一輩子，因此當他趁破碎呻吟的間隔中吃力回話時，他聽起來一點都不像那個正在被侵犯與佔有的人，反倒有些洋洋得意。  
  
　　「你的確刺我了，Loki，別說你不記得，」他喘氣，收緊括約肌，忍過又一股自尾椎傳上來的刺麻快感，笑著說：「你的犬齒可利了，不是嗎？直接刺穿我的下嘴唇，弄得我整個脖子都是血。」  
  
　　「這可不能怪我，陛下，」Loki裝模作樣地揚起一邊眉毛，雖然趴伏在床單上的Thor根本看不見，「沒有人會蠢到去親吻一條蛇，年幼的你似乎沒什麼常識。」  
  
　　「如果我知道自己吻的不是蛇，那就不算數了，」Thor說，並將雙腳更敞開一些，好讓Loki能真正完全推到底。  
  
　　他們都知道Loki能進得多深，從他們十五歲雙雙進入性成熟期起就很清楚了。他們在宮殿每一個陰影籠罩的角落做愛，在每個夜晚幽會並於月光下耳鬢廝磨。  
  
　　直到有一天他們開始出現分歧、漸行漸遠，最後反目成仇。  
  
　　Thor曾相信自己能遠離這件事，他曾如此深信。他相信自己能不再緬懷那些不該存在的情感，相信自己能從背德的愧疚中走出來。他透過兩次兄弟的死亡才認清事實，認清自己從很久以前就不再有選擇權的事實——這也許正是他的宿命：與Loki永世糾纏，甚至在諸神黃昏過後依然不得逃脫。  
  
　　他猜自己也不想逃脫了。  
  
　　「我以為你死了，」當Loki再次提升節奏，以輕卻快速的方式插弄他後穴時，Thor先是嘶喘一聲，等習慣了前列腺那塊區域的不間斷快感後，才啞聲說道：「有一瞬間我以為你又死了，跟Surtur一起，我以為你沒逃出來。」  
  
　　這突然的坦白讓Loki一愣，卻沒完全停下動作。Thor挺起腰，試圖狼狽地從床上爬起來，而這舉動喚回了前者的注意力。  
  
　　Loki再次將手掌壓上他腰椎，可這次Thor沒聽話。他一邊強忍連結處的酥麻一邊側過身體，讓自己勉強與兄弟對視。他用完好的那一眼望入Loki淺淡藍瞳，想在其中找到一絲慶幸。  
  
　　慶幸他們還活著。慶幸他們再次相擁。慶幸他的兄長在漫長對峙後終於投降，選擇再度臣服於他身下。  
  
　　他找不到任何情緒。Loki善於隱藏那些最細微的事物，即使是無形的情感也一樣。  
  
　　也或許是Loki沒明白他想做什麼，但Thor知道這幾乎不可能發生，他的兄弟太聰明了。  
  
　　「告訴我你想我，在死去的那些日子裡，」Thor忍不住說，同時懊悔自己總在關鍵時刻管不住嘴：「告訴我你想我，兄弟，因為我無時無刻不在想你。」  
  
　　Loki默不作聲，只是靜靜凝視他，看不出任何想法。那無聲讓人心惶。  
  
　　Thor只好轉個方向，在腦中告訴自己這也許是一種變相的勝利，因為他竟讓那總是滿嘴諷刺與謊言的邪神閉上嘴了。這是件好事，不是嗎？  
  
　　他不去想那沈默是什麼，也不再想知道自己為何費心去問。他維持側躺的姿勢，用一隻手肘撐起上半身，另一隻手去攬Loki的頸部，生硬地說：「別回答了。吻我然後操我。」  
  
　　隨後他收到一個不怎麼溫柔的吻。就像當年一樣，像他們還八歲的時候，Loki咬破他的嘴，犬齒鑿破下唇邊緣，令鮮血噴濺於胸前。Loki把血都舔乾淨後，就將舌頭塞進他口腔操起他的嘴。Thor能感覺到那舌尖變形了，就在他的吸吮中逐漸變形，尖端裂成蛇信狀，放蕩地舔舐他上顎與後齒。  
  
　　Thor在Loki又一次猛烈插入體內深處時痙攣著高潮。他將尖叫扼於喉頭，只留氣音顫抖吐出，而那依然被Loki堵在口內，什麼都沒能漏出來。抽插仍在持續，Thor並不清楚過了多久，只感覺渾身都在高潮中浮沈，直到溫熱液體撒入體內，唇隙間傳來一聲淺歎。  
  
　　屬於自己兄弟的陰莖被抽出。Thor忍不住收縮後庭，卻避免不了冷空氣鑽入腸道的酥麻感。  
  
　　「你該準備前往大堂了，陛下。」Thor聽見床邊那個微喘的嗓音建議道，鎮定得彷彿他們從沒有上過床，更沒有過一段脫序的單方對話。  
  
　　可Loki口中的陛下正衣不蔽體、嘴角濕潤，且後穴塞滿精液。Thor四肢大張躺在床上，回答：「讓你的陛下先休息一會。我不介意讓全Asgard都知道我剛被操了，但我猜你不會想擔起這個流言的另一半。」  
  
　　Loki再次沈默，拉上褲頭，全身乾淨得令人髮指。Thor想指控這不公平，但他知道每回他們做愛，其中有大半麻煩都是他自找的，無論是他們十五歲的時候或現在。  
  
　　就像他胸前的血與唾液，以及體內那些白濁液體。他不明白Loki為何沒被鮮血濺到，也沒興趣知道這當中的訣竅。  
  
　　Thor盤算著再躺兩分鐘就去盥洗。也許遠距離問問Heimdall這船上哪裡有香皂或清潔劑，他可不能頂著這堆痕跡去見人。Thor沒想到的是，幾秒後Loki竟重新走上前，幫他把上衣脫了。他乖乖讓Loki拉下拉鍊、剝去布料與單肩披風，僅留小臂上那一套薄黑手甲。他傻著臉看自己的兄弟替他寬衣，還是在他們做完愛後——Thor眨了眨左眼，不知該作何反應。  
  
　　然後在他重新張嘴並說出任何蠢話前，Loki施了點手腳幫他把污痕清乾淨了。衣服被擺去床沿，Loki則面色冷漠地傾向前，用舌尖舔進他右眼眼窩。  
  
　　Thor幾乎是同時呻吟了起來，彷彿他還沒被操夠似地，主動抬起頭想索求撫摸。Loki用一隻手掌抵住他胸口，愉悅地微笑。「你的人民還在等待你，陛下，」他語氣充滿嘲弄。  
  
　　Thor只好翻了個白眼，勉強壓下慾望，匆匆穿戴好服裝。  
  
　　離開艙室前，他還能見到Loki站在房間中央，不懷好意的笑著。Thor本沒打算說話，卻在踏出金屬門回頭一瞥時又脫了掌控。他聽見自己問：「你會留下嗎？至少告訴我這個。」  
  
　　話一出口他又後悔了——這就是為什麼他們永遠停在原地，因為他總是不懂得要如何參透Loki的想法。他只會用這些愚蠢的問句試圖抓住那些不存在的機會，學不會像個聰明人一樣打聽與試探。  
  
　　他以為Loki會再次以沈默回答他，他真這麼以為，因此在艙門關上前毫不猶豫地轉身。  
  
　　Thor沒聽見在門縫闔緊的那一瞬間，那句輕得不可耳聞的「我會」。  
  
—  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  其實本來想寫Loki用精液灌滿Thor的眼窩——是的我就是這麼想玩弄大公主的傷眼（掩面  
>   
> 結果忍不住溫情了一把，Loki的傲嬌與Thor的直我實在抓不住O＜＜  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
